Black-Blood Triad
---- Black-Blood Triad (ブラックブルーッド トリアッド burakkuburuuddo toriaddo) is a transnational crime syndicate originating from , . An infamous organisation known for the large number of branches they have establish globally, they are involved in a multitude of crimes that have caught the attention of both law enforcement and rival gangs alike. Due to having such a large number of members all around the world, the Black-Blood Triad have proved themselves to be a threat to most governmental bodies. Background The Black-Blood Triad was founded not too long after the uprising of Quirks, giving time for the founding members of the syndicate to learn how to control their powers. Since then, their members have grown in size, with an estimated amount of 20,000 members all around the world, all split into several subgroups or branches. Despite having this many people in their cause, the Black-Blood Triad keeps a healthy connection between all of their branches, which is the main reason to why they are still standing strong to this day. All branches are entitled to their own way of living, provided that they follow the strict code established by the founders of the triad. Some branches are responsible for more crimes than others, with the most crimes being held against the Italian Branch. Some of the branches have only committed white-collar crimes, mostly in fraud, cyber crime, forgery and money laundering. However, some branches such as the United States and the Japanese Branches have been associated with murder, human and drug trafficking, extortion and much more. The Black-Blood Triad is known for opposing both Pro-Heroes and Villains alike, despite some notable members of the crime syndicate associating with either. Some branches have a prominent speciality which makes them stand out compared to other subgroups, offering a sort of special attribute to the organisation as a whole. All in all, the Black-Blood Triad mainly focuses on using numbers to overpower their enemies. The triad mainly uses the method of conquering other gangs in order to replenish their numbers and expand their membership. This explains why the triad poses such a threat to other crime syndicates, as their every growing roster of members can look intimidating for smaller gangs. Lately the Black-Blood Triad tends to keep their more serious operations out of the public eye, as they exert more focus on gang warfare in order to retain their reputation. Their battles have however ironically consumed and damaged streets, homes and public areas, even leading to some civilian casualties. In turn, the triad's weaponry have become more advanced in order to cope with this, becoming more and more dangerous in the eyes of the government, whom the triad branches usually steal off to arm themselves. Activity by other gangs currently not under the control of the Black-Blood Triad or allied with them become an instant target until further action for peace is taken. Branches are known for their lethality and so do not hold back from confronting the competition. Leaders such as Guy Guinto of the Japanese Branch and Julius Anderson of the Italian Branch are more for the conquering type, having single handedly conquered majority of the other gangs in their region; either absorbing them into their ranks or eliminating them all together. Battles *Yabura Renai Hotel Assault - Win *Eagle Apartments Massacre - Win Branches Chinese Branch Japanese Branch The Japanese Branch is one of the oldest branches of the Black-Blood Triad, currently lead by Guy Guinto with Violetta Ivanov as his second in command. As one of the wealthier branches, the Japanese Branch gains their income from extorting tax from business owners all over the country. Using the threat of the destruction of business property, the Black-Blood Triad members in this country have become quite bold in their actions, whilst at the same time becoming rich off it. They are one of the more public branches who occasionally cross paths Pro-Heroes at times, with these confrontations happening out in the open for all to see. This branch is also one of the few branches to be confident enough to dispatch patrols of gang members all across the city, all with the intent of intimidating any other gangs that threaten their presence. What they are most known for however, is the advanced weaponry that many of their members come equipped with, exemplified by their leader who makes his public appearance in a large suit of armour. With the disbandment of the Russian Branch, the Japanese Branch has become one of the strongest subgroups in the whole organisation. Their strong connection with other branches allows Guy Guinto to travel to other countries and remain in the protection of his fellow gang members. They are responsible for counterfeiting currency, extortion, murder, human trafficking, hacking and smuggling. They were also responsible for the mass bombings happening across the west districts of Musutafu. American Branch The American Branch, despite spreading across the different states, is mainly situated in Los Angeles and New York, maintaining presence on both sides. Unlike other branches, the American Branch is the Black-Blood Triad subgroup that choose to operate outside the public view, behaving like any other discreet criminal organisation. They are on a constant battle against other gangs, and due to the amount of gangs around the area, only choose to commit crimes that could benefit their efforts during the fight. Crimes such as murder, arson, kidnapping, battery, robbery and police impersonation have caught a few of their members a place in jail. This branch earned their notoriety for causing a prison break, involving the deaths of many security personal and two American Pro-Heroes. Other branches have provided reinforcements to the American branch, brining in international aid into the fire fight, explaining why leaders such as Guy Guinto and Stefano Romano make travels there to provide help. Russian Branch Italian Branch Australian Branch Trivia Category:Teams and Organizations Category:Yakuza